Do not Fear the Passing Times
by RandomDreamsxx
Summary: ‘What! The Touhma Seguchi wants me to play in his legendary band! In Japan they managed to sell two million copies of their album in just two days after the release! Why on earth would he want to add a new member! And that new member being me'
1. Chapter 1

The young girl sighed as she pushed through the hectic crowed to grab her black messenger bag from the baggage claim. She shoved her way back and exited the busy airport and took a deep breath outside. She removed her hood from her purple zip-up sweatshirt with black zebra stripes and ran her pale hand through her chin-length platinum blonde layered hair with pink streaks. She smirked as she looked around at the busy city with her grey blue eyes. "So this…is Tokyo." She pulled out her black mp3 player from her back jeans pocket and played some popular American music while she unfolded a piece of paper with an address on it, and began walking through the streets, desperately looking for someone to help her, in her short amount of time in Japan, she was already lost.

She eventually gave up, and saw a tall, blonde man in front of a bookshop. She took sighed and walked cautiously towards the person, sadly reciting the little Japanese she knew. She tapped him on the shoulder and he briskly turned towards her, and looked at her coldly with golden eyes. "…Hai?"

The girl looked at him and swallowed, and took a breath. "Uh...K...Konnichiwa, kono…" She took a pause, and looked nervously at the man, struggling to put the words together.' _Ugh, all I wanted was to ask what street this was…'_She thought _._She noticed that he was still looking at her, and her face turned red from embarrassment. "Ugh…stupid Anna…" she mumbled to herself.

The blonde looked at her; he figured she was a foreigner. "Did you need something miss…Anna was it?" He said in English, with just a smidge of an accent.

Anna sighed with great relief. "Ah, thank goodness I met someone who speaks English….I was looking for this address?" She handed the man her little piece of paper, he read the address and looked at her suspiciously.

"…N-G Studios?"

"Uh…yes, I received an email from T…erm, I mean…" She paused, remembering the Japanese put their last names before their first. "I received an email from Seguchi, Touhma."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit, mostly with confusion. "You might wanna take a taxi; it's a bit far for walking distance…" He then took out a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket, lit one up, and then walked away. Anna watched him curiously. _'He seems so familiar…'_ she thought, but then shrugged it off then got into a taxi and headed to N-G, her heart pounding in her chest.

Anna arrived at N-G, and stared at the large building in front of her. _'I can't believe I'm actually here…'_ She walked in through the automatic doors and looked around. The main floor wasn't too busy. Actually, it was rather empty, just the workers behind a front desk were the only people on the floor. She took a look at her surroundings, anything that you would see at the ground level of any big business, a large area to her right with several tables and chairs, most likely where people ate their lunch, a hallway to her left with a staircase, and an elevator with a sign "employees only" hanging above it next to the front desk. She walked over to the front desk, stuttering with her Japanese. "I'm here to see Mr. Seguchi?"

The male behind the desk looked at her from behind his glasses, and couldn't hide the fact he was annoyed with the girl for not knowing better Japanese. "Mr. Seguchi is very busy," He said rather coldly, while Anna simply stared back at him. After about a minute, he glanced up from his computer to see that Anna was still standing there. Seeing the girl's stubbornness, he sighed and said, "If you have an appointment, and by appointment only, his office is at the end of the hallway on the top floor. You may take the stairs."

Anna thanked him bitterly and walked down the hall toward the atrium of steps. After about climbing about 7 or 8 flights, she reached the recording floor, where the more popular bands labeled under N-G recorded their music. Curiosity got the better of her as she wandered around the floor. _'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I wandered around here….right?'_ She stopped at one of the small rooms with a sign engraved on the door in gold English letters that said "Bad Luck". She paused at the door, and can faintly hear the band that recently got popular in America. The music suddenly stops, and there is loud shouting coming from inside the studio, followed by other voices, one seemed to be annoyed, while another seemed to be desperate….maybe even crying? There was a loud thud against the wall, and the pictures on the outside of the studio shook a bit, which was then followed by a loud bang. Anna stared at the studio door with confusion and some fear,_' Was…that a gunshot…?'_ She then backed away from the studio and walked back to the stairs.

Anna climbed about halfway the flight of steps she was on, when she heard a voice and loud footsteps coming towards her. "WHAAH TOUHMA YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Uhm…!" Anna started to say, but it was too late, a young girl, who was running and somewhat crying down the staircase with her eyes closed crashed into Anna as the both fell back to the recording floor, with the girl on top of Anna.

"Oh! I am sooooo sorry!" The girl stood up and leaned out her hand to help Anna up. Anna looked back at her, her hair was a deep sea-like blue, that reached around her waist, while tied back with a silver headband, but leaving a few side bangs around her face. Her eyes were a light blue green color, almost like teal. She wore a blue short sleeved corset top, with patterns of water in a lighter shade of blue, green, and silver on the corset, with puffy silver sleeves, and also wore a black mini skirt with black ballet flats. Anna took her hand, and on both arms she had black fishnet arm bands that reached up to her elbows.

"It's ok, I should have watched where I was going", Anna said in stuttered Japanese. The girl noticed Anna's stuttered Japanese, and figured out who she was rather quickly. "OH! YOU'RE THAT AMERICAN GIRL ANNA!" She said in Japanese, then reverted to English. "You might have to learn better Japanese. My brother _forced_ me to learn English. Guess it comes in handy huh?" The girl smiled at Anna, who was looking at her with a confused look.

"Uhm…I suppose…." Anna responded softly.

"OH! Speaking of my brother you have to meet him!" The girl grabbed Anna's hand, and started running back up the steps. "I'm Seguchi by the way. Seguchi Miharu!" She looked back and smiled at Anna.

They reached a floor, and Anna was still being tugged by Miharu. They ran down a hallway, and stopped once they reached a large room that was closed by two double wooden doors. Miharu let go of Anna's hand and kicked open the doors, grabbed Anna once again and ran into the room. "I FOUND HER TOUHMA!" Miharu let go and ran over to her brother's desk and sat on it.

Touhma sighed, looked at his younger sister and stood up to look at her. "You were supposed to 'find her' when she first arrived. This back tracks my entire schedule." He said in a firm voice.

"Awwwww but Touhmaaaa I said I was sooryyyyy…" She said while holding out her words like a young child. "But she's here now!" She then said energetically.

"Yes Miharu I can see that. Now if you don't mind I have important matters to discuss."

After he said this, Miharu got down from the desk and went on the side that her brother was on, letting several stacks of paper fall behind her. She looked down at her brother and smirked. "Yes Nii-san." She then climbed back over his desk and skipped out of the room, leaving Touhma with an agitated look on his face.

Touhma walked over to the doors and shut them, and glanced over at a very confused Anna. He walked back over to his desk, sat down and smiled. "You'll have to excuse my sister Miharu. She's very…energetic. Please, take a seat." Anna listened and took a seat in one of the chairs closer to his desk. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here Miss Bennson. It must be sudden to receive an e-mail from the president of a record company of a foreign country urging you to come to Japan. Please keep in mind that if things do not work out, I will see to it that you can return back to your home, for absolutely free on your part."

"Uhm…ok…" Anna replied, her heart starting to beat faster. She stared back at the blonde, relieved that he spoke as clear English as the man she met earlier.

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of the band Nittle Grasper?" He asked, he put his elbows on his desk, and joined his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands.

Anna looked at him, and answered right away. "Of course! They're rather popular right now in the U.S., despite them singing Japanese, a lot of people I know really like them, but I liked them way before they were popular! I really like them." Anna's face then turned red, she realized that she got excited and started to shout.

Touhma smirked at her answer. "Well, Miss Bennson. I, Seguchi Touhma, am a member of Nittle Grasper."

Anna gasped and stared at Seguchi in awe. "You…you're the same person? The email was signed by Seguchi Touhma, and that's who I immediately thought of, but I never figured it would be the same person!"

Touhma smiled and looked at Anna in the eyes. "In one of my recent trips to New York, I heard music coming from what it seemed a coffee shop. When I walked in, I heard percussion unlike I have ever heard. Even thought the girl was playing softly to fit the jazz-like atmosphere, I knew she was _very_ talented." Anna stared back at Seguchi in disbelief. It is true that she was playing a drum set at a large coffee shop because the original had gotten sick. Noticing that she was speechless, he continued, "Once the band had stopped playing at the end of the night and left, I asked the manager of the shop who the percussionist was. It took him a few moments to answer, but he answered with a name of Anna Bennson, age 19. "

Anna was speechless, but managed to form a sentence, almost in too much disbelief of what she was hearing "It's an honor that you think I have talent Mr. Seguchi….but why is it you wanted me to come to Japan…?"

Touhma smiled once again and replied simply. "I've wanted someone with a certain something for a while now, and it just happens to be a young girl from America." He took a pause. "How would you like it if you could play drums in Nittle Grasper?"

Anna stared at him in complete shock. _'What?! __**The**__ Touhma Seguchi wants me to play in his legendary band?! In Japan they managed to sell two million copies of their album in just two days after the release! Why on earth would he want to add a new member?! And that new member being me?! _'Anna took a breath and answered shakily, "Mr. Seguchi, I am so honored that you would want me to play in Nittle Grasper. Truly!" She then got up to bow, a sign of respect in Japanese culture. She then looked up at him, and he was still smiling.

"This is rather surprising isn't it? But I am being serious. I believe that you would bring absolute wonders to Nittle Grasper. And maybe even bring us…to the number one band again in Japan. Maybe even around the world." He then stood up.

Anna was still in shock but couldn't help but to wonder what he meant by number one band again. _'He's serious. He really wants me to be apart of his band! This could change my entire life. I'd have to live in Japan now, and who knows when I'll be able to see my friends and family again…so maybe I shouldn't. But this is an opportunity that cannot just be passed up! I'm sure everyone will understand._ "Mr. Seguchi…I accept your offer", she said in very confident Japanese.

Touhma smiled once again and reached out for Anna's hand. Anna shook his hand, and almost started to cry. Touhma let go, and sat back down at his desk. "I will find living conditions for you, you don't need to worry. But for now, you may stay here in the studio, Miharu can show you around, she is probably either right outside of this room or on the 7th or 8th levels. I do apologize, but I must end our meeting. I am a member of Nittle Grasper, but I also am president of N-G, and I have other matters to attend to. You may leave your bag here by the door."

Anna smiled at him and put her bag down by the door. She couldn't help but walk back over to his desk and hug him. "Thanks so much Mr. Seguchi." She let go of him and stepped back. "I won't let you down!"

He smiled at her. "I do look forward to working with you Miss Bennson."

On her way out she paused and turned around. "Uhm, one more question Mr. Seguchi. But you said that I might help bring Nittle Grasper to be the best in Japan again. Aren't you already the best band in Japan?"

Touhma sat at his desk and looked at her, smiled, but said bitterly, "Bad Luck has gotten quite popular recently. But please Miss Bennson. I do have a lot of work to do."

Anna nodded, bowed once again, walked out of the room and closed the door softly. She took a deep breath; her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Once she started to relax, she heard loud footsteps coming towards her, and turned her head, only to find herself glomped by Seguchi Miharu.

"SO!? What did Nii-san want?" Miharu asked quite energetically.

"Seguchi-Chan…" Anna began, but was interrupted by Miharu.

"Seguchi-Chan? You don't have to be so formal, Miharu is fine!" Miharu said with a smile.

Anna smiled, and continued. "Miharu, Seguchi-san wants me to play drums in Nittle Grasper…" Anna said almost in a whisper.

Miharu stared at her for a few moments, thinking of what to say. "WHAAT?! NITTLE GRASPER HAS A NEW MEMBER?! COME ON!" She grabbed Anna's hand and ran downstairs to the 8th floor.

"Miharu….just where are we going?"

"Somewhere with someone that it's important for you to meet!" She shouted as they made their way to the 8th floor, outside of Bad Luck's studio. "OH! Anna is it?"

"Y…yeah?" Anna answered hesitantly.

"You're from America right….?"

"Y-yes…I'm from New York…"

"…Do you have any guns?"

Anna stared baffled at Miharu's question. "Guns…? Why would I have any guns?"

Miharu glanced at the door then back at Anna. "Oh…just curious in case things ever happened where you need self-defense…"

Anna didn't say anything to Miharu's statement. _'Self defense…?'_

"Now Anna-Chan, when I open this door…just let your body fall to the ground on your stomach…ok?"

Anna stared at her, then remembering the yelling, thud, and the bang that came from the studio earlier. _'Was….was I right?'_ "Uhm…ok…" She said shakily.

Miharu took a deep breath, turned the door knob slowly and pushed the door open.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice…once the door opened up, gunshots were shot everywhere. After a few minutes they ceased and Miharu and Anna stood up. Miharu brushed off any dust that got on her clothes, like it was no big deal. While Anna, who looked quite pale stood up kind of shaking. She looked at their supposed attacker; he had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "PRATICE IS IN SESSION!" He put his gun down, and looked over at a scared Anna. "Who's she?"

Miharu looked dully at the man. "K. We have news for Shuichi."

Anna looked around. She was in a real recording studio, something that she would often day dream about while she was in school or at her...well, former job. It just hit her that she was not only in a studio, but in the studio of a band who wasn't just taking Japan as Mr. Seguchi pointed out, but yet the world.

"Fine. Shindou-kun! Get out here!" K shouted trough the glass in the studio.

The pink haired singer of Bad Luck came out of the room, as well as his band members: guitarist Nakano Hiroshi, and Suguru Fujisaki.

"Members of Bad Luck, Miharu practically announced, "This young girl from America is the new…Drummer for Nittle Grasper!"

After a few moments of silence, Shuichi was the first to respond. "….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NITTLE GRAPSER HAS A DRUMMER?! HOW?! NITTLE GRASPER HAS ALWAYS BEEN; SAKUMA RYUICHI, SEGUCHI TOUHMA, AND UKAI NORIKO!" He screamed as ran around the studio unsure if he was excited about his favorite, yet rival band, had a new member, or if he was upset that there is more competition with Nittle Grasper. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at their fellow band mate dully, and then glanced back at a confused and pale Anna.

Anna looked back at everyone _'I…I am the new drummer for Nittle Grasper…I go from being a waitress at a coffee shop to an instant celebrity in Japan, now I'm in the presence of one of the greatest bands in history….'_ Anna started to sway, and fainted in the doorway.

--

So. There's chapter one. :

Let me know what you think :


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOSH WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Miharu shouted while looking at Anna on the floor. She shook her desperately in a state of panic. "I'll call a doctor! Or I'll go get help!" She started to run out the door, careful not to step on Anna, when Hiro put his hand on her shoulder, and Miharu turned to look at him.

"It's alright. Considering all that has happened she probably got overwhelmed. We'll lay her down and keep an eye on her, ok?" Hiro said with a smile.

"Ok…." Miharu agreed with a sigh. She sat on one of the chairs, while Hiro lifted her off of the floor, and laid her on a small orange couch against the wall on the left side of the door.

"We might as well take a break then; we can't exactly practice while she's in here…" K said bitterly, and walked out of the room.

Shuichi calmed down shortly after Anna passed out, and took a seat next to his best friend Hiro, while Fujisaki was sitting at a small round table writing sheet music. "I can't believe Nittle Grasper got a new member…" Shuichi mumbled silently while looking at Anna.

"It does seem strange that Mr. Seguchi would all of a sudden pick a member now, after the band has been together for so long." Fujisaki said while looking up at his sheet music.

"I wonder what effect this would have on Bad Luck…" Hiro said thoughtfully.

"You guys haven't seen the music charts recently have you…?" Said Miharu; she was about to continue, but was cut off by someone running into the room.

"Hey Shuichi!" The person running into the room was no other than Sakuma Ryuichi, and Miharu's face turned a bright red.

"Oh. Mr. Sakuma!" Shuichi said, while he stood up and walked over to his once idol, now rival, urging to ask him about this new member in Nittle Grasper.

"Guess what guess what!" Ryuichi asked with his childish grin. "I have 2 new pieces of good news no na da!"

"I already know the first bit of news…" Shuichi said glumly, and took a glance at Anna.

"Ooooh this is her?" Ryuichi asked childishly while he walked over to the couch.

"Y…Yeah, Anna Bennson, age 19 from America…" Miharu said, trying not to stutter from the butterflies in her stomach.

"Well we can't have her sleepy sleepy…" Ryuichi then kneeled down next to her, and with his stuffed pink rabbit that he called 'Mr. Bear', he took the stuffed animal's arm, and started to poke Anna's face with it. "This should wake her from her sleepy sleepy."

Anna opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw is Ryuichi. "R…RYUICHI SAKUMA?!" Her face turned red, and jumped off the couch. "W…what are you doing here?!"

"…I work here na no da?" Ryuichi asked with confusion. "But I should be welcoming you…Anna Bennson!" He gave her his childish smile and reached out his hand, and she shook it shakily.

'_He seems so different than I imagined him…he seems so serious when he performs…'_

"Oh! Shuichi! I had other news right? Umm…" He paused and brought up his Mr. Bear to his face. "Mr. Bear do you remember the other news?" Ryuichi asked his stuffed animal curiously. After a few moments of silence, he sighed, "Oh Mr. Bear you forgot too…" He turned his head towards Miharu. "Miharu-Chan what was the other news?" He looked at her with puppy-like eyes.

Miharu blushed, and then smiled. "I think you wanted to tell them about the music charts Ryuichi"

Ryuichi smiled at her, "Thanks Miharu!" and then ran over to hug her.

Miharu blushed, and stood there dumb founded, unsure really on how to react. '_I can't believe it…Ryuichi is…hugging me! Aaah I could die…'_ She thought, even though Ryuichi let go of her, she stayed in her own little world. _'I wonder what Tatsuha-kun is going to think…hehehe he's going to be so jealous!'_

"Hehe, Shuichi. Here's a copy of the music charts." Ryuichi handed a sheet of paper with the number one bands in Japan at that current time.

Shuichi looked at the paper, seeing that in red ink at the top, there seemed to be an arrow next to Bad Luck's name and Nittle Grasper's name. Bad Luck was originally second, with Nittle Grasper above them, but the arrow was showing that the names are to be switched. Shuichi looked at the paper, his eyes widening. "WHAT?! IS THIS FOR REAL?! TELL ME THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" He looked at Ryuichi, then at Miharu, and they both smiled.

"It isn't a joke Shuichi," Miharu smiled.

"What is it Shuichi?!" Hiro asked excitedly as he leaped up and looked at the list from behind Shuichi's shoulder, and Fujisaki turned away from his sheet music in interest. "No way!" Hiro exclaimed.

"BAD LUCK IS THE NUMBER ONE BAND IN ALL OF JAPAN!" Shuichi screamed as he ran around the studio, while Hiro and Fujisaki high-fived each other.

"I just knew we would surpass Nittle Grasper!" Fujisaki exclaimed.

Ryuichi smiled at Shuichi. "I'm happy for you Shuichi. But this means we'll just have to try harder."

"RYUICHI", Shouted a voice from the hallway. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" And with that, Ukai Noriko walked into the room. "Come on, Touhma wants us to get a practice in before he has his next meeting…" The short purple haired girl looked around, and then saw Anna, who was still sitting on the couch, just watching the apparent mayhem from Shuichi. "Hey! I'm Ukai Noriko."

Anna looked at her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Anna."

Noriko sat down next to her. "So…what exactly is going on in here?" Seeing that Shuichi seems to be in his own little happy-world-of-a-daze, as well as Hiro and Fujisaki.

"They figured out that Bad Luck surpassed Nittle Grasper…" Anna said, looking at the sudden mellow mood of the room, a drastic change from what it was approximately three seconds ago.

Noriko snickered, "Ah, well Touhma suspected it for a while, but never thought it'd happen so soon. But with you with us, you can bring us all new success, and even a whole new Nittle Grasper."

"But…" Anna said hesitantly, "Is that ok? I mean, Nittle Grasper is so legendary and original, is it ok to just change that all of a sudden?"

Noriko looked at Anna and smiled. "Don't worry, Touhma wouldn't suggest it if it would make people dislike us, and more importantly dislike you." Anna smiled at her, and Noriko continued, "But we really should get going ok?" She then turned her head toward Ryuichi, who was giving Shuichi a high-five. "Let's go Ryu!" She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"I'll see you later Shuichi!" He smiled and waved at Shuichi while he was literally being dragged by Noriko, whom was followed by Miharu.

"I can't believe it…" Shuichi said, he was practically floating, as was Hiro and Fujisaki.

Shortly after Noriko, Ryuichi, and Anna left, Bad Luck's producer, Mr. Sakano walked into their recording studio, looking horrified at what he was seeing. "AAH YOU GUYS! YOU HAVE TO GET TO WORK WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO LOUNGE AROUND!" He shouted, and started to go ballistic; he started to pull his hair, when Shuichi floated over to him and showed his producer the music chart. Mr. Sakano read the paper, and actually started to cry.

Anna followed Noriko and Ryuichi further down the hallway, while walking next to Miharu.

"You seem nervous Anna," Miharu said with a smile.

"Well, it is my first _real _practice; I've never really done anything out of the coffee shop where I worked, so all of a sudden, me being in a real recording studio, especially in Japan…it all seems so surreal…"

From what she guessed, they were getting closer towards Nittle Grasper's recording studio; the walls were covered with hit singles by Nittle Grasper, and several plaques of platinum records, ending at the wall across from the door with their newest single 'Sleepless Beauty'. They walked into the studio, where they were greeted by Touhma.

"Hey Nii-san!" Miharu shouted as she ran over to her older brother to hug him. Touhma however, didn't seem interested in seeing his hyper-active younger sister. "How come we never spend anytime together anymore Nii-san, that makes me sad." Miharu said with teary eyes.

Touhma sighed and answered dully, "Because, Miharu, I am very busy." He turned towards a table in front of the studio and grabbed a dark purple folder. (The room's layout was identical to Bad Luck's.) "Incase you have forgotten, I am president of N-G, and a keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, of whom has practice now, so if you don't mind…" Touhma said, implying for Miharu to leave.

"But, but I wanna watch Nii-San…"Miharu whined.

"And why is that Miharu?"

"It's Anna-Chan's first practice!" Miharu shouted excitedly, and Anna smiled a bit to herself.

Touhma sighed and looked up at his sister. "Very well, but you must be as quiet as you possibly can." Miharu nodded excitedly, and sat on their small couch, while he walked over to Anna, who was sitting in one of the chairs next to Ryuichi, whom was poking her with his Mr. Bear. "I wrote down some new arrangements for you," and handed her the purple folder.

Anna looked up at him and took the folder sort of hesitantly. "Uh…ok…"

Touhma looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, the songs themselves won't change. Just remember we wanted you to be here, not the other way around." Anna smiled at him with confidence. "Now, what I plan to do is perform one song as the original Nittle Grasper, and let you observe what recording process is like. Is there any song in particular?"

Anna opened up her folder, she knew most of the songs, but she decided to keep it simple for her first day. "Uhm...I guess I'd like to learn Sleepless Beauty first..."

Touhma smiled at her. "Very well then, come on Ryuichi." Touhma and Noriko walked into the recording room through a door; Anna could still see them through a glass wall.

Ryuichi got up and sat his Mr. Bear on the chair in an upright position. He then turned to Anna, "It's important to be sparkly!" he said with his childish grin as he walked into the recording room.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door.

_Meanwhile, back at Bad Luck's studio..._

Everyone was in their own little world of happiness, including Bad Luck's manager and producer; Mr. K and Mr. Sakano. Hiro was possibly the first to snap back to reality, as he sat on their couch bored. "You know...I might go over to watch Nittle Grasper practice..." He got up and headed towards their door, when he was stopped by Shuichi, who tugged on the back of his shirt.

"You bastard! Don't you be a traitor and watch our rival perform!" Shuichi growled.

"And how am I being a traitor? I simply want to see how their new member performs; her presence in Nittle Grasper also affects us Shuichi."

Shuichi knew his friend had a point, and sighed bitterly. "Fine, but you better not turn on us Hiro!"

Hiro smiled back at Shuichi, "Don't worry Shuichi." He left the studio and walked down the hallway.

"It seems strange that Mr. Nakano took such a sudden interest towards Nittle Grasper..." Fujisaki mumbled as he watched Hiro walk out the door.

"...Yeah..." Shuichi agreed softly.

Ryuichi got up and sat his Mr. Bear on the chair in an upright position. He then turned to Anna, "It's important to be sparkly!" he said with his childish grin as he walked into the recording room.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door. Miharu got up to answer the door, and Anna stayed on the couch but turned her head back to see who it was. "Oh, it's you Hiro." She stood to the side to let him into the room.

Hiro smiled, took a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch. Anna looked up at the guitarist with her eyes. " I don't believe we were introduced properly," Hiro said with a smile. "I'm Nakano Hiroshi, but just Hiro is fine."

Anna blushed slightly and smiled back at him. "Hi I'm Bennson Anna...and Anna is fine."

The music began, and Anna looked at Nittle Grasper through the glass. Ryuichi smiled at her, but then it seemed he took a pause. His cue began, and it's like his total demeanor has changed into a serious artist. "Wow...it's like he's a totally different person..."

Hiro looked at Ryuichi. "Yeah, he seems wild and crazy when he's not singing, but when he does sing, it's like he becomes really serious..." '_Heh, reminds me of someone else I know..._' Hiro thought. "So how come you're not practicing?"

"Oh...I'm just observing...It seems so surreal that this is actually happening..." Anna glanced over at Miharu, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, just staring at the band. Anna giggled at her, and then the song ended.

Touhma exited the recording room and smiled at Anna. "Miss Bennson? You think you're ready to try it?"

Anna looked over at Hiro who also smiled at her, then back down at her music, and smirked. "Yeah..." She took in her sheet music for Sleepless Beauty and walked into the room. She walked over to the drum set that was behind the two keyboards that Noriko and Touhma used. She felt a little embarrassed when there was a music stand in front of her, but she shook that off.

"Ok then," Touhma said simply and the keyboards began. Anna had no trouble to begin, she didn't take her eyes off of the sheet music, until one of her rests, and she glanced up at Hiro and Miharu, who both had surprised looks on their faces. The song ended and the band walked out of the studio.

"Way to go kid!" Said Noriko, giving Anna a thumbs up.

"Aaah! Anna, that was sooo good!" Miharu shouted as she ran over and hugged Anna.

Hiro smiled at Anna. "Good job," he said simply.

Ryuichi ran out and grabbed his Mr. Bear. "It's true Mr. Bear! She was all sparkly and stuffs!" He then went off into his own little world talking to his stuffed rabbit.

"Indeed Miss Bennson, you did a great job." Touhma said with a smile, but he sighed then continued, "However, I lacked to find a suitable living arrangement for you..."

"Oh, Mr. Seguchi, it's ok, I should have told you earlier that I have a brother that lives here in Tokyo...well a half brother I should say.

Touhma smiled with relief. "Well that's a relief. I'm sorry I have to leave so sudden, but I have a meeting elsewhere. Anna, would it be possible for you to get your bag from my office?"

Anna nodded and walked out of the room towards Touhma's office, who was followed by Hiro.

"You didn't mention you had a brother." Hiro said as they walked up the stairs to Touhma's office.

Anna smiled a bit. "Yeah, he's only my half brother. My father had him with his first wife but she died...then my father had business in America and just decided to stay here..." She took a pause and blushed from embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry I was just rambling."

Hiro smiled at her. "Its ok, please continue."

Anna smiled back at him. "He then met my mom and they got married and soon had me...when I was about 10, and my brother was about 13 at the time, my father's business urged him to come back to Japan. My mom just simply couldn't see herself leaving the states, and having my brother with us to, my father and my brother left for Tokyo...Heh, my mother was right. Japanese was a second language in our house but we stopped speaking it after he left, and I forgot most of it, but she said that I'd pick it up quickly."

Hiro laughed, "Heh, yeah, wouldn't be able to get far. Only Seguchi-san, Miharu-chan, and Sakuma-san can speak fluent English."

They reached the office, and Anna picked up her bag. "We still keep in touch, and I'm so excited to see him," she said with a smile.

Hiro smiled back at her. "What if I walked you home, I wouldn't be completely trust these streets after dark, and especially with you new to Tokyo."

Anna smiled at him and accepted his offer. They walked out of the building using the steps. When they reached the door, the elevator opened up with Shuichi standing there watching the two walk out of the building. "THAT BASTARD I KNEW HE'D TURN INTO A TRAITOR!"

Hiro and Anna walked down the street, but the walk from N-G to Anna's neighborhood wasn't that long. "You know my brother also tried a music career at N-G? " Anna said, breaking the silence as they were walking.

"Really? Well, it is a tricky business." Hiro said with a smile.

They reached the general area of the neighborhood and Anna took a few steps ahead of him and smiled. "I know where I'm going from here, thanks for your help"

Hiro smiled back at her. "No problem. Hey, what's your brother's name? I might have met him."

"You might have. He said his name got around, but his band didn't get too far...his name is Aizawa. Aizawa Taki." Hiro looked back at Anna dumfounded and shocked.

--

This chapter I had to keep writing in and out of writer's block...;

So the ending? Dun dun dun dunnn! things got a little...too ordinary for me the way this is heading. Friends who read this before I posted this said I was crazy :

I'm doing my best for Chapter 3. It's being quite evil. Hopefully i'll get it done :


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuukkiiii!" Shuichi shouted as he walked through the door of his apartment. He glanced around the living room, looking for Eiri. He figured he was busy typing a novel, but he was eager to tell his blonde lover of his...interesting day he had. Shuichi took off his shoes and walked quietly down the hallway towards Yuki's study. The door was open slightly, and Shuichi peaked in, seeing his beloved typing away. "Uh...Yuki?"

"What?" Yuki answered annoyingly, after a few moments of continuous typing, he glanced over at Shuichi. "Can't you see I'm busy you damn brat?"

"Uh...well..." Shuichi stuttered, he hated disturbing Yuki when he when he was writing. He simply looked back at Yuki, who leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I just wanted to tell you about the day I had..." He said softly.

Yuki looked back at him dully, sighed, got up from his chair and walked out of the room past Shuichi towards the living room. Shuichi watched him for a moment from the hallway, seeing that he sat on their couch; Shuichi followed him and sat next to him. Yuki lit a cigarette, and glanced down at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, he stayed silent, but Shuichi got the hint that it was ok for him to talk. "You wouldn't believe what Seguchi-san did. He hired a new member of Nittle Grasper!" Shuichi stood up and continued, "Like he honestly wants to add a new member! Nittle Grasper was made legendary with just the three of them. It seems ridiculous! A new member! Plus, she's some kid from America! A seventeen year old drummer! Can you believe it?!" Shuichi took a breath from his rant, and turned around to face Yuki, who was staring back at him indifferently, but confused.

"Seguchi wouldn't add a member just out of the blue; there had to be a reason for him to make such a strong decision."

Shuichi looked at Yuki and gave him a large grin; and Yuki looked back at him boredly. After a few moments of silence, Shuichi jumped up into the air. "Bad Luck has finally surpassed Nittle Grasperrrr!" Shuichi shouted, as he landed on Yuki's lap. Yuki looked down at his lover, who looked back at him smiling.

"So, that's probably the reason why. Seguchi couldn't see his band fall behind. But if Nittle Grasper has a drummer you'll certainly have a harder competition."

Shuichi, still on Yuki's lap, shot out from underneath him and sat on the couch next to him, tears streaming down his face. "You bastard! How come you can never congratulate me or be happy for me?" Shuichi shouted at him.

Yuki sighed irritably and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the table in front of the sofa. He turned to face Shuichi, and put his fingers under his chin. Shuichi stopped crying, and Yuki pulled Shuichi's face closer to his own and kissed him passionately on the lips.

_Meanwhile at Hiroshi's..._

Hiro sat in his room by his bed strumming on his guitar. After a few moments he stopped and put his guitar in his stand. He went up onto his bed and lied on his back, looking at the ceiling. "I can't believe Aizawa is her brother..." He said silently to himself. _'With everything he's done...she seems to think highly of him...I wonder if he told her...'_

Hiro's thoughts were interrupted with his cell phone ringing. He leaned over, grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and looked at the screen. He sighed and pressed the ignore button, and laid his phone next to him. He felt guilty, but didn't feel up to talking to her at the moment..." I could always call her later..." he mumbled.

"How strange..." Usami Ayaka whispered as she hung up her phone. "It appears he...ignored my call..."

_The following morning..._

Anna showed up at N-G early and rather shaken up. She walked in through the automated doors and sat at one of the chairs. She yawned and put her elbow on the table, while resting her head in her palm. She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them at someone poking her. Anna looked up and saw Miharu, poking her shoulder.

"Anna-Chan?" Miharu asked worriedly.

"Oh, hey Miharu..." Anna said in a raspy voice.

"What's the matter Anna-Chan? You look like you didn't sleep too well..." Miharu said seriously, but after a moment reverted back to her normal, energetic self. "Not used to the city life are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Heh...I guess not..." Anna said while looking down.

"Well you're early Anna-Chan. Really early actually. Oh! Have you had any of the pork buns from the stand about two blocks down?"

"Uh...no..."

"Oh! Let's go get some!" Miharu smiled goofily at Anna.

Anna smiled back at her and got up. "Sure...I haven't had any real Japanese food since I got here so..."

When they reached the stand there was a small line. Anna looked amongst the crowd, and saw the same blonde man that she saw the day before on the opposite side of the street standing at the crosswalk, and kept her gaze. _'I know I've seen him before...but from where...?'_

"Anna-Chan, who are you staring at...?"

"That blonde guy in the crowd over there by the crosswalk..." The light changed and the people at the crosswalk started to cross.

"Hm?" She spotted the man and gasped, "Oh that's Yuki Eiri." Miharu looked at Anna boredly. "Are you a fan of his to?"

Anna looked back at Miharu confused. "A fan?"

Miharu sighed. "He's a really famous novelist. A lot of women really love his books, and ironically he's extremely good looking. You remember Shindou from Bad Luck?" Anna nodded and Miharu continued, "They're lovers." Miharu squealed, "Isn't that cool?"

Anna smirked. "I guess. I couldn't really call myself a fan; he just seems familiar to me..."

"Oh really?" Miharu watched as the people passed them that were crossing from the other side of the street. She spotted the blonde, and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Yuki growled, as he looked down at Miharu. "You're Seguchi's sister aren't you...?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want me shouting your name with all these people around would you?" Miharu whispered.

Yuki pulled out a cigarette from his pants pocket. "So what do you want?" Yuki said coldly.

"Well," Miharu said confidently, "My friend here says she recognized you!"

Yuki glanced over at Anna. "So I gave you directions yesterday."

"No, it's just that...you remind me a lot of someone I knew who lived next to me back in New York...It's no big deal. Really..." Anna looked up at Yuki embarrassed. Yuki looked back at Anna for a few moments then continued walking.

"Man he is so rude..." Miharu mumbled. She turned around and noticed they were next in line. She paid for the pork buns and they headed back towards N-G.

Anna finished hers before Miharu did, "You were right Miharu that was rather satisfying." Anna looked at Miharu and smiled.

Miharu smiled back at her. "See? I told you, you just have to trust me!" Miharu said as she smacked Anna on the back, and Anna winced in pain. "Whoa, I didn't hit you that hard..."

Anna faked a smile at Miharu. "It's ok, It's just a little sore...I kind of had a rough night so..."

"Oh, sorry."

Anna looked at the ground and sighed, trying to forget the night before, but curiosity got the better of her. "Uh, Miharu, how much is a small one bedroom apartment here...?"

Miharu looked at Anna confusingly. "I thought you said yesterday you were staying with your brother?"

"Uh...I am," Anna stuttered, "But I don't wanna stay with him for so long, I think it's kind of inconveniencing for him..."

"Ah. I can have Touhma look into it for you." Miharu said with a smile.

Anna smiled back at her, and her thoughts reverted back to the night before, and flinched a bit. By now they reached N-G, and they walked back into the building. Anna looked up at the clock hanging above the front desk. "Well I guess I should get going..."

Miharu nodded and the pair entered the elevator. Anna pushed the 8 button and they headed towards the music recording rooms, and Anna stared at the floor. Miharu looked at Anna worriedly again. "Are you sure you're ok Anna?"

Anna sighed and looked up at Miharu. "Miharu, do you know an Aizawa Taki?"

Miharu looked at Anna very seriously. "Why?"

Anna looked at Miharu, her facial expression similar to Hiro's. "Uh, I was just curious, his name was floating around so..."

Miharu looked back at Anna. "He had a career all set out for him. He angered my brother to the extreme, and angered me for what he did to poor Shuichi."

Anna looked at Miharu with wide eyes. "What'd he do to Shuichi...?"

Miharu's face got dark. "He hired thugs. Those thugs had their way with Shuichi. You coming from America know exactly what I'm talking about...and Aizawa took pictures of the whole thing...what's pitiful is that he did it all out of jealousy from Bad Luck."

Anna stared at Miharu. _'Taki did that? He was never jealous when we were kids. Going through those lengths out of jealousy? He's a completely different person...'_ The elevator doors opened, and Anna hid back tears. "I'll see you later Miharu, ok?" She ran out of the elevator.

Hiro stepped out of Bad Luck's recording room and saw Anna running down the hallway, followed by Miharu. Hiro smiled, "Hey..." Anna didn't say anything; she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and kept sprinting down the hallway. "Anna?" He saw Miharu coming from the elevator, and tapped her on the shoulder. "What's the matter with her?"

Miharu stopped and sighed. "I'm not sure...she's been acting strange all morning. We were in the elevator, and she randomly asked me about Aizawa..."

Hiro looked at her. "And what did you tell her...?"

Miharu looked back at him and frowned. "I told her what he did to Shuichi..."

Hiro sighed annoyingly. "So I was right. I can only imagine what he did for her to get all uptight like that."

Miharu looked at Hiro confused. "Hiro?"

"Didn't you know? Aizawa is Anna's step brother." Hiro said bitterly.

Miharu gasped. "Is he really?!" Hiro looked at Miharu and nodded, it didn't take much for Miharu to realize that Hiro was definitely pissed off.

Anna rushed into the Nittle Grasper recording room. She looked around and saw the room was empty, except for Touhma who was setting up the equipment. "Oh...Miss Bennson...Noriko and Ryuichi should be here soon."

Anna sat down on the sofa. "I, I was wondering Seguchi-san," Anna stuttered, "And I apologize because yesterday I told you that I had living arrangements. It occurred to me last night that..." She took a pause, and Touhma looked at her suspiciously. "I learned that last night I'm probably inconviencing him..."

Touhma smiled. "Very well, I will look into a living arrangement for you. Just give me time, ok? And tell your brother I apologize."

Anna sighed gratefully. "Thanks so much Seguchi-san." _'I should apologize to him at least...' _"I'll be right back Seguchi-san, I have something to take care of." She said with a smile.

"Very well, However, I need you back here soon. Remember, today we have a press conference to officially announce your position as a percussionist in Nittle Grasper." He said with a smile.

Anna smiled, bowed, and left the room towards Bad Luck's recording studio.

_In Bad Luck's recording studio..._

Hiro walked into the studio briskly.

"Hiro, what the hell I thought you were going to get a drink of water." Shuichi complained as he sat in one of the chairs scribbling something down in a notebook. He looked up and noticed Hiro's mood. "What's the matter...?"

"It bothers me that she lives with him..." Hiro mumbled.

Shuichi, thinking that Hiro was talking about Ayaka, took a moment to think of what to say. Hiro often moped because he couldn't get to see Ayaka that often. "Hiro, I know it's hard for you Ayaka lives all the way in Kyoto, but they say that distance makes the heart grow stronger!" Shuichi said with a goofy smile.

"No. Anna..."

"Anna? Nittle Grasper's drummer?" Shuichi asked with confusion. "Why are you wondering about her?"

Hiro sighed. "I know I don't really know her that well, but she doesn't seem like the type of person to be really uptight and tearful...so I just have this feeling that he did something.

"He?"

Hiro sighed once again, "She lives with that asshole...she lives with Aizawa."

Shuichi stared at his friend. "What?!"

Anna walked down the hallway towards Bad Luck's recording studio. She put her ear up to the door. She didn't hear music, but remembered that crazy gunman from yesterday. She opened the door and quickly leaned against the outer wall. Once no shots were fired, she walked into the room. "Uh, hello Hiro and Shindou-san." She said with a smile.

Hiro turned away from Shuichi, who still looked shocked and somewhat amazed from the news that Hiro just told him, and looked at Anna with a smile. "Hey Anna."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I ran right past you...sorry about that."

"It's no big deal." Hiro said sweetly.

Anna smiled. "Good, I didn't want someone else mad at me already..." Anna froze at the words she just blurted.

Hiro looked at her suspiciously. "Someone else?"

Anna stuttered, "No, my mistake, I was thinking about something else..." She sighed out of relief once she saw the time. "But I must go...I have my first interview." She smiled and left the room quickly.

Hiro sighed. "I knew it..."

Anna was dazed through the entire conference. She couldn't stop thinking about what Miharu said to her. She only answered questions that were directed at her, and when she did she stuttered.

Miharu, who was watching the interview in Bad Luck's recording studio, couldn't help but smile. "It looks like she's a bit overwhelmed..."

Shuichi smiled a bit. "Yeah, but I was like that too at my first interview."

The interview ended, and Anna sighed. Ryuichi leaned next Anna and smiled at her childishly and gave a thumbs up. Anna smiled at him, but ran away once he saw that they were setting out a bowl of lollipops on one of the tables. She sighed glumly, knowing she had to go back home.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called as he walked into his apartment.

"Hey." Yuki responded, he was on their couch in front of their TV. "What did you say that new member for Nittle Grasper was?"

"Oh? Um...I think it's...Bennson. Anna Bennson. Why Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he sat down and cuddled up next to Yuki.

"Anna Bennson...I might know her..."

**Author's note:** So. I finally finished chapter 3.

This chapter was probably the hardest out of all of them to write. I have big plans with this story so hopefully it can only get better!

Remember to review please!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is going to be from Anna's POV; a diary entry to fill in why all of a sudden Anna is depressed and wants to leave from living with her brother Taki..._

August 28th, 2008.

I couldn't believe everything that has happened today...there are so many emotions running through my head. For starters I am **the** newest member of Nittle Grasper! Can you believe it? My favorite band of all time wants me to play with them! So now, I am currently living in Japan. I just got off the phone with mom; she's so thrilled for me and wants to visit me and Taki as soon as possible...

Taki...what has happened to him? I was so excited to see him. We were so close when we were kids, he was so sweet and loving...he's a stranger to me now. Diary, I write to you now in the silence of my room with the door locked, trying not to let tears drip onto the pages. Whatever has happened to Taki has turned him into a monster.

We kept in touch through email over the years after Dad and Taki left to live in Japan. About a year ago or so, he said that he was finally going to hit it big with his music career. He, and his band ASK, got a record deal through N-G, and the president himself was going to produce them. I couldn't be happier for him, but I will admit at the time I was jealous, music has always been my life. Since I was a little kid, I always wanted to play music. The day I finally got a drum set for Christmas, was probably the happiest Christmas of all.

After a while, he said that his music career didn't go as planned and left it at that. But after a few months, after getting that email from Seguchi-san, I was so excited. I couldn't wait to tell Taki. But I didn't want to tell him over the computer, I thought that this was news that should be told face to face. So I only told, well asked him, if it would be ok if I stayed with him awhile, and the reasoning was a surprise. He said of course and the next day I was heading to Japan.

I arrived in Japan rather early, where on the first day I had my first real practice with the song Sleepless Beauty. I met a really sweet guy, the guitarist of Bad Luck, Nakano Hiroshi. Hiro, he's so sweet, he offered to walk me home. I started to tell him about Taki, but once I told him who my brother was, he got very...tense and kind of uncomfortable. When I asked him why, all he said was that "it's kind of a long story" and walked away...And now I understand why Hiro had that reaction.

After Hiro dropped me off, I ran into Taki's apartment...the entire moment is still going on through my head.

I rang the doorbell; the adrenaline was just increasing every second. Taki finally answered the door with a smile, and I just went crazy. "Nii-san!" I shouted, as I tackled him, and we both fell to the floor. I guess a bit immature for me, but at the time I really didn't care. "Nii-san I missed you so much!" I crawled off of him and kicked my vans off before going into the apartment.

Taki stood up and smiled at me. "It's great to see you Anna. I finished your room." He smiled and led me a tour of the apartment. It was kind of small, but still comfortable. After the "tour" we sat in his living room, I was sitting on a loveseat across from Taki, who was sitting on his sofa. It seemed like we were talking for hours before he got drinks, just a regular diet coke. He smiled and handed me mine, and set his down on the end table next to the sofa. The Taki I had once known vanished at that very moment.

"So, how about you tell me about this big news you have?" He said it so kindly; I had no idea that he was going to react in the way he did.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "So, a few days ago, I got this email from a Seguchi-san. I didn't think too much of it, of course the first thing I think of is Nittle Grasper but decided to shrug it off. The email said that there has been a 'special interest' in me and that it was important that I should come to Japan. I would have ignored it and figured it was some scam. But the email was signed President of NG Seguchi Touhma, and had the official seal. So I come in today and go to NG...and you wouldn't believe what happened." After I said all of this, it looked like the emotion has been drained from Taki's eyes. He was frowning bitterly, but stared at me to continue. To my mistake I actually did. "Seguchi Tohma, President of NG, also one of the keyboardists in Nittle Grasper...wants me to play for them! He wants me to become a new member of Nittle Grasper!" I was expecting him to be happy. Or to say congratulations or something, but he didn't say anything. Silence lingered in the room for a few moments. Taki just stared at me. And out of nowhere, he stood up and backhanded my face. Hard.

I fell back onto the floor, too stunned to speak, but reluctantly I did anyway. "Taki..." After I said this, I knew I shouldn't have. He walked over and stood over me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU WORK FOR SOMEONE LIKE SEGUCHI TOUHMA?" His voice was booming, and I was trying my hardest not to cry. He grabbed my hair pulling me to stand up, and I winced in pain. "It was that asshole who ruined my career. It was him, that damn Shindou and that damned Yuki." He was speaking in a whisper now, his hand still pulling my short hair, but his face only a few inches from mine. "HE RUINED ME! HE RUINED ASK! AND NOW MY OWN SISTER HAS THE NERVE TO WORK WITH THE MAN AND COMPANY THAT TOOK MY LIFE AWAY?!" He let go of me now, only by pushing me back to the floor with a hard thud.

I had so many emotions going through me at once. I just stared back up at him. The look in his eyes, it was so frightening, they were full of nothing but anger. I tried my hardest not to cry, and miraculously I didn't. He stared back at me. I don't know how long it will take me to forget that gaze. He kneeled down in front of me, and I cringed. "I suppose you know that Shindou Shuichi then. Don't you? I bet you met him and his good for nothing band." He said in a haunting whisper. I reluctantly nodded, and my heart started pounding. "He made a fool of me. He and that damn Yuki Eiri." He took a pause then continued, "Tell me, Anna. I bet your even _friends_ with Shindou."

I paused. I didn't know if I should answer or not. I stuttered hesitantly, looking for words. Taki frowned. "Answer me." He growled and pulled on the front of my shirt.

I paused once again, but managed to spit something out. "W-well, I-I wouldn't really say we're friends but..." Apparently this answer wasn't the one he was looking for. He pushed me into the wall, and I yelped. I fell onto the floor, and just curled myself into a ball. Now that I think back, I should have done something. At this point, I never would have thought I would ever be in this position. Let alone it coming from my own brother. He took off his belt, and started beating me.

"Taki stop!" I screamed. It was like my screams were useless. He just kept going and going. I had my face in my hands the entire time. I'm really unsure of how long he was beating me, but he eventually took a pause and I ran. I just ran into my room and locked the door.

He was knocking before, saying he was sorry. He didn't sound so remorseful, and I kept the door locked. I'm so scared right now, I'm actually afraid to sleep.

August 29th 2008

Today has been another interesting day, and so much has happened too. First, I was so tired and scared of falling asleep at my "home" that I started to fall asleep at work, which I left early for to try and spend the least amount of time here that I have too. Miharu woke me up, and we decided to go get something to eat. While we were standing at this pork bun stand, I saw someone that looked familiar to me yesterday. Eiri Yuki. I honestly think he was my neighbor in New York.

I also found out that Yuki-san is actually Shindou-san's lover. That's totally amazing for me. But what concerns me, is that Taki mentioned something about a Yuki last night. I thought about so much about the things that Taki said, and I couldn't help but wonder what Taki has done...he said that Seguchi-san, Yuki-san, and Shindou-san ruined him. And from what it seems, he has turned into a monster, so I wonder if he did something...

I worked up enough courage to ask someone about him. I recalled Hiro's face when I told him who my brother was...he seemed so shocked, and it seemed to anger him...so I decided to ask Miharu. The very mention of 'Aizawa' made her very uncomfortable. And the news I heard, I can't describe how I felt. I just wanted to cry, and to my embarrassment, I did for a bit, but forced myself to stop once I ran into Seguchi-san. My own once loving brother had Shindou-san gangbanged out of jealousy of Bad Luck...I find it so hard to believe.

Also today, to my own surprise, there was a press conference. My very first interview was a press conference. With everything that was going on, I couldn't really concentrate, so now I feel totally stupid.

It's such a shame. These people at NG, they're so nice and welcoming. I wish I could open up more to them...especially to Hiro. He seems like he generally cares about people. I hate being so shy around people...

--

It was worse this time than last night. He brought a key for my lock...and told me that if I tried to keep him out again I'll really pay. I accidentally left my folder of music on the coffee table in the living room, and that set him off. He was wearing a ring... I can't help but think he wore it for the occasion. I have a large red bump from the ring near my chin...

I don't know if I can continue like this...I can only pray that Seguchi-san can find a place for me to stay. I suppose I will write more later, Hiro is calling.

**Author's note:**Sorry this chapter was so short. But yes, it appears that Taki has not changed a bit has he?

I also apologize for not updating for a while. School seemed to take over my life, but I plan to update on the weekends.


End file.
